Although a wide variety of cleaning compositions are known in the art, few of these are effective at cleaning porous surfaces, such as concrete, tile, stone, ceramic and grout. These porous materials are prone to trapping soils, making soil removal especially difficult.
In addition, many of the known cleaner compositions have relatively high levels of volatile organic compounds (VOC). These cleaners may not be acceptable for use in an enclosed environment, such as a restroom, and some may not be safe for routine or household use.